


And that was when I ruled the world.

by montes-carpatus (Carpathyah)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, King Ryan AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpathyah/pseuds/montes-carpatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of a king, who went insane with power and lost everything he had. </p>
            </blockquote>





	And that was when I ruled the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song: Viva La Vida by Coldplay

The evening was warm but had a wind coming in from the north that kept the air fresh and clean. The sun was lowering in the horizon as he pulled out his gold keys out of his pocket to unlock the door. He worked hard that day and his body ached. He craved for a bowl of mushroom and pork stew to stop the grumbling in his stomach. He first decided to wash his face as he felt a layer of sticky sweat clog his pores. He placed his coat on the hanger and closed the door. The floor creaked from under his weight as he slowly made his way to the sink. He turned on the cold water and leaned over to cup some water in his hands. The gold chain around his neck felt out of his shirt and hit the faucet with a loud clang. He held it in his hands. It had a circle pendant, about the size of a prune. He ran his wet thumb over the engravings. There was a crown in the center with his old name around it.

 

_King Ryan Haywood of Acadia I_

He sighed. He no longer carried that name for years but he still kept the pendant and chain tucked neatly under his shirt so no one could see. After all, he was declared _dead._

He had ruled the land of Acadia for a decade, his father had died and he was given the golden and velvet crown at a ripe age of twenty. His shoulders draped the long red velvet cape with white fur trimmings. In his right hand he had held the staff of power, made with aged oak wood and gold trimmings. He felt his heart thump hard in his chest as his mother placed the jewelry on his head. It was heavy and warm but fit his head perfectly, like his father’s. He walked down the red carpet to the balcony to greet his people. His soldiers held the large white wooden doors open for him as the sunlight almost blinded him and the sound of cheering filled his ears. That was when it clicked into place and the word king had slipped under his breath. He greeted his people with the biggest smile as he raised his hands to the sky. These were his people and he would treat them like his father did.

Never could hope escape him as the night his mother died of the same illness that took his father only seven years ago. He held her hand as tightly as he could and cried. He watched the last queen of Acadia say her last words.

_Don’t lose yourself in the power, Ryan._

The cough had started again and she was gone. He cried and screamed as the hot tears ran down his face. Something had changed in him and The King of Acadia was no longer their old King. They said his heart had froze into a piece of ice that only a fair maiden can melt. Some said his heart had turned to stone and the devil himself had taken over his soul. He rarely ever went out in public, and when he did, it was for a hanging or to slice someone’s head himself. Some said he drank cow’s blood instead of wine. The once clear skies and bright green grass had turned dull and his people began to fear him. His maids and soldiers would cower in fear when they would get near him. The bags under his eyes deepened and his body stood high.

His people starved as he had once killed all the cows and bulls in the field. He had raised the taxes. Illness swept across the nation and many had died. His murderous rage and insanity infected anyone that would touch him.

It all started with one voice, a young man who said he will overcome the King with only a rose. He had black hair and dark skin. He was small and frail but his voice echoed the kingdom and shook the ground. He brought the people together with torches and kitchen knives. On a hot evening, while the King sat alone in the dining room, eating his food and sipping on his drink that he heard the cries and screams at his palace door.

“Keep them quiet,” he ordered his soldiers and the ran to the front, trying to kill anyone who would dare shout the King’s name in vain. They didn’t calm down nor did the soldiers with their sharp steel swords scare them or the blood that splattered the walls phase them.

_¡Viva La Revolución!_

The chant was burnt into his mind. The soldiers couldn’t keep them from breaking in. They had set the palace on fire and King Ryan had ditched his food to find a place to hide. He kept his sword tightly by his side as he ran up a set of stairs to the top of his south tower. His heart speed up quickly and his lungs begged for oxygen. He loomed over his kingdom and everything was on fire and there were bodies in the street. He slumped to the ground in defeat. His insanity subsided and he couldn’t believe what had become of him. He thought he was a monster, a demon, and most importantly, a failure to his father’s kingdom.

“I found you,” he heard a voice say from the stairs. He turned around to see the dark skinned man who had declared the revolution looking at him. He had blood splashed on all his clothes and he was wielding a dull sword that was also coated with blood. A rose crown sat on his head that gave off its romantic scent over the scent of sweat. He was at lost for words and he knew it would be the death of him. He brought up his sword and King Ryan brought up his arm in protection. He closed his eyes as he heard the blade screech across the floor to be swung at him.

He waited, but, nothing happened.

“ _Rey_ ,” the young man said. King Ryan slowly brought down his arm and looked at him in disbelief. He could feel the sweat drip down his brow and the crackling of his kingdom burning to the ground. “ _Esta es una revolución,_ ”. And with that the crown was knocked off his head and rolled onto the ground. He walked over to it and placed it over his crown of roses. King Ryan surrendered. He had failed his kingdom and the young man in front of him seemed to be a much better ruler than him. He let him tie his hands behind his back and drag him down the stairs to his balcony. His palace interior was almost destroyed with every portrait of him or his parents burned to the ground with only the gold or bronze frames left on the wall. They burned it all, any trace of him. There were words of Revolución or Death to the King, and as he passed the main hall, there was Acadia Will be Ours Again in blood on the wall. The doors to the balcony were wide open.

“Look at what you made us do, King Ryan, look at all the death,” the entire town was in hysteria and he couldn’t speak. He lowered his head in shame and let the warm tears fall. He fell onto his knees.

The man with the rose crown shouted that he had captured the king and the people cheered his name.

_King Ray Narvaez Jr of Acadia! El Rey de las Roses! The King of Roses!_

The King had lied that he would kill him as revenge for all the people he had starved and forgotten.

“I do not have the heart to kill you, you were once a great king, but the Devil had overpowered you,” he explained to him as he stripped him of his velvet cape and all his royal clothing. He had left him the pendant around his neck, to remember who he once was. He was no longer a king, he was nothing. Stripped of his title and declared dead to the public, he was to never come back to the castle and due to work on the farm for the rest of his days.

Ryan walked over to his window and opened the panels. He looked up at the glowing palace on top of the mountain. It always faced the sunset, his father wanted it that way. If it was quiet enough, he can hear the festivities go on.

He let go of the pendant in his hand and let it drop around his neck. He had held it so tight that his name was pressed backwards into his palm. He needed to sleep and tend to his cows in the morning. He turned to blow out the candles when he remembered the vase on his table. It had a single red rose.

The King never forgets his people.

 


End file.
